Кейтлин Ляо
Кейтлин Ляо — главный персонаж серий «''The Freshman», «The Sophomore», «The Junior» и «The Senior», была студенткой Хартфилда и бывшей вокалисткой женской панк-группы «The Gutter Kittens». Она также является одним из ваших любовных интересов. Она закончила колледж в «The Senior», часть 15. Она впервые появляется в «The Freshman, книга 1», часть 1. Внешность У Кейтлин тёмно-карие глаза, длинные чёрные волосы и светлая кожа. В «''The Sophomore» её волосы стали короче до подбородка. У неё две серёжки на левом ухе. Её обычный наряд меняется каждую книгу. На ней чёрный топ с цветочным принтом и чёрные джинсы. Она носит чёрное колье и серебряные ожерелья. Личность Кейтлин — забавная, милая девушка. Она любит вечеринки, шоппинг и сплетни, но также очень предана своим друзьям. Она также бунтует, учитывая, что она совершила несколько проступков на протяжении всей серии, таких как распитие спиртного несовершеннолетней, нарушение границ и вандализм. Вам предоставляется выбор, хотите ли вы встречаться с ней или нет. Части The Freshman Книга 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 2: Rooftop Games * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date * Chapter 1: Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Книга 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 11: Visitors * Chapter 12: The Debate (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Книга 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting (вариативно) * Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again (вариативно) * Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Книга 4 * Chapter 1: Rockin' Down the Highway (не на экране) * Chapter 4: Can't Buy Me Love (не на экране) * Chapter 5: Born to be Wild * Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising * Chapter 8: Stand By Me Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted The Haunting of Braidwood Manor The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Chapter 6: Confessions The Sophomore Книга1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 8: I Want It That Way * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 11: Sabotage * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart (вариативно) * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Книга 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Книга 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 3: Shake it Off (вариативно) * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (вариативно) * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 8: Bad Blood * Chapter 11: Sorry (вариативно) * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now (вариативно) * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line (вариативно) * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions (вариативно) * Chapter 7: Hooked on a Feeling (вариативно) * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel * Chapter 10: Imagine (вариативно) * Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way (вариативно) * Chapter 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (вариативно) * Chapter 13: London Calling (вариативно) * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes America's Most Eligible Book 3 * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance Save the Date Save the Date * Chapter 8: Down the Aisle (вариативно) Отношения Даррен В «''The Freshman, книга 1''» Даррен испытывает влечение к Кейтлин, но поскольку она лесбиянка, которая влюблена в вашего персонажа, Кейтлин не отвечает взаимностью на его чувства к ней. Она доверяет Даррену и рассказывает ему, как она на самом деле относится к вашему персонажу, к чему Даррен очень хорошо относится. Если ваш персонаж отвергнет Кейтлин, она и Даррен пойдут на церемонию вместе. Родители Кейтлин «Я люблю их, но..... они не самые открытые люди в мире», — ''Кейтлин о своих родителях в книге 2, часть 4.'' Мать Кейтлин принимает ориентацию своей дочери, говоря, что она всегда знала, но ничего не говорила, потому что она хотела, чтобы Кейтлин рассказала сама. Её отец изначально более традиционен, но в конечном итоге он оказался способен полностью принять её такой, какая она есть. К книге 4 он даже покупает набор тематических кружек LGBTQ, чтобы поддержать её. Ваш персонаж Сначала Кейтлин дружелюбно относится к вашему персонажу. Она выступает в роли свахи для Криса и вашего персонажа. Тем не менее, она вскоре развивает некоторые романтические чувства к вашему персонажу. Ваша героин может решить, видит ли она в Кейтлин больше, чем подругу. Кейтлин показывает, что она не против просто быть друзьями, если ваш персонаж выбирает кого-то ещё. Вы поддерживаете её, когда приезжает Арджун, и она беспокоится о том, чтобы рассказать ему об ориентации, и позже, когда её родители навещают её, и она случайно рассказывает им. Если вы встречаетесь с ней, она помогает вам нянчиться с Рико в «''The Freshman, книга 3''», даже если дети не являются её сильной стороной. В «''The Sophomore, книга 2''» если вы поможете Кейтлин обрести уверенность, она бросит вам свой медиатор, прежде чем группа начнёт выступать в заключительном раунде битвы групп в части 13. Крис Сначала Кейтлин хотела свести вашего персонажа с Крисом, так как она думала, что вы будете милой парой, и Криса явно тянуло к вам. Однако Кейтлин вскоре понимает, что её чувства к вашему персонажу постоянно растут, и ей больше не нравится идея связать вас с Крисом. В «''The Freshman, книга 2''» она выступает в качестве менеджера его кампании. Эбби и Тайлер Кейтлин очень взволнована по поводу плана Зака свести Тайлера и Эбби. Они также её соседи по блоку. В «''The Senior''», часть 4 Эбби рассказывает Кейтлин на их девичнике с вашим персонажем, что она всегда видела её как нечто среднее между Джоан Джетт, Дэвидом Боуи и либо Теганом, либо Сарой (она никогда не может вспомнить, кто есть кто). Дружба Кейтлин с Эбби становится напряжённой в «''The Freshman, книга 3''» после того, как Эбби плохо реагирует на то, что Кейтлин присоединилась к группе и забыла о старых друзьях, и Кейтлин сердится на Эбби в ответ. К концу книги 3 они восстанавливают дружбу. Зак Зак — ''сосед Кейтлин по блоку в «''The Freshman». Они переезжают вместе на втором курсе, чтобы жить в доме Васкеса. Наташа Кейтлин встречает Наташу в книге 3, во время вашего визита в художественный клуб Хартфилда, чтобы найти новое хобби. Кейтлин восхищается картиной Наташи и также считает её красивой девушкой. Наташа обычно груба с друзьями Кейтлин, и из-за её желания вписаться, Кейтлин обычно позволяет ей вести себя так, как она хочет, но она в конечном итоге Кейтлин восстаёт против Наташи и возвращается на сторону друзей. В «''The Sophomore''» Кейтлин немного враждебно относится к Наташе из-за того, что произошло «''The Freshman, книга 3''»Ша. Однако с помощью вашего персонажа она учится двигаться дальше и призывает к перемирию между ней и Наташей в «''The Sophomore, книга 2''». В «''The Senior''», часть 3 Кейтлин снова увидела Наташу. Ваш персонаж (THoBM) Кейтлин и ваш персонаж посещают один и тот же класс антропологии и общаются вне класса. Анниса Анниса —'' клавишница в группе Кейтлин. Она потенциальный любовный интерес для Кейтлин, если она одинока. Если Кейтлин одинока и если вы поощряете её интерес к Аннисе, Анниса попросит Кейтлин быть её девушкой во время битвы групп, и они обе объявят себя парой в части 13 или решат остаться друзьями. Галерея Другие наряды |-|The Freshman= Kaitlyn Liao.jpg|Вид Кейтлин в «''The Freshman» Kaitlyn Bikini.jpg|Бикини Kaitlyn2.jpg|Наряд на вечеринку Kaitlyn in Love Bites.jpg|Вампирский стиль Kaitlyn Fangs.jpg|Кейтлин с клыками Vampire Bat.jpg|Кейтлин-летучая мышь Kaitlyn Premium Date.JPG|Премиум наряд на свидание Kaitlyn.jpg|Зимний наряд Kaitlyn Lingerie.JPG|Нижнее бельё Kaitlyn Rosethorne Play Costume.jpg|Костю для «Парк Розторн» Kaitlyn Makeover.jpg|Преображение Kaitlyn spring look.jpg|Весенний наряд Kaitlyn Punk Makeover.png|Панк Kaitlyn Spring Dance.png|Весеннее платье |-|The Sophomore = Kaitlyn Sophomore.png|Kaitlyn's look in The Sophomore Kaitlyn full.png|Full view of Sophomore outfit Kaitlyn TS lingerie.png|Lingerie Kaitlyn The Freshman.png|''The Freshman'' makeover Kaitlyn TF makeover.png TS Kaitlyn new makeover.png|''An Undercut Above'' outfit Full View Kaitlyn edgy makeover.jpg Kaitlyn TS dress.png Kaitlyn ts dress full view.png|Full view of Kaitlyn's dress |-|The Junior= Kaitlyn Lingerie.png|Lingerie |-|The Senior= Kaitlyn Lingerie The Senior C7.jpg|Full View of Swimsuit Kaitlyn Graduation.png|Graduation Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи «The Freshman» Категория:Студенты Категория:Любовные интересы Категория:ЛГБТ Категория:Музыканты Категория:Персонажи «The Sophomore» Категория:Персонажи «The Junior» Категория:Персонажи «The Senior» Категория:Студенты Хартфилдского университета